Convention registration companies provide registration and other services for conventions, tradeshows, conferences, exhibitions, and other such events. In many cases, a significant portion and, sometimes all, of the cost of presenting such an event is offset by revenues derived from space rental and service fees charged to exhibitors. The payment of these sometimes substantial exhibition fees can be economically justified because companies that exhibit at such events have found that the attendees of such exhibitions comprise a somewhat captive audience that may have been, at least to some extent, pre-selected via the registration process for their interests in the goods and services to be exhibited. Thus exhibitors can obtain a higher percentage of viable sales leads at a lower cost per lead than is possible by most other methods of “selling.”
Conversely, under this model an event sponsor, an event management company, a convention registration company and a venue are all under pressure to deliver the necessary exhibitor services in a manner that minimizes the total cost per qualified sales lead obtained by the exhibitor while maximizing attendee satisfaction with both the exhibition and the entire event. Successfully accomplishing these goals enables recurring events to grow, thereby increasing the revenues of the event sponsors and organizers. For these reasons, the entire lead capture process must be treated as an integrated system that is optimized to satisfy the needs of all affected parties in an efficient and cost effective manner.